


Faça amor comigo

by noafterlife



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Roanoke
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noafterlife/pseuds/noafterlife
Summary: após a cena da banheira, Guinness leva Edward para o quarto e o mostra que ele pode faze-lo esquecer os julgamentos...e as pinturas.





	Faça amor comigo

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a minha primeira fanfic, então, eu espero que gostem...

“Eu amo eles, sabe?”

“as pinturas”.  
“até mesmo mais do que amo você”.

“pare de falar e faça amor comigo” disse Guinness levemente irritado.

“ta bem, mas antes, vamos tocar nossos mamilos”.

“vamos levar isso para o quarto” disse Guinness saindo da banheira, enrolando uma toalha na cintura e puxando Edward em seguida. 

Guinness pegou sua mão e o levou ao quarto ao lado do banheiro onde estavam. Edward Se sentou na cama com suas pernas abertas “ você sabe o que fazer.”Guinness se ajoelhou em frente a Edward e apertou seus mamilos, como ele mais do que ninguém sabia que o senhor Mott gostava, Edward jogou sua cabeça para trás gemendo com todo o prazer que seu criado estava lhe proporcionando. 

“chupe-os” disse Edward olhando nos olhos de Guinness, ele lambeu um mamilo de Edward enquanto apertava o outro entre seus dedos. Edward gemia a cada lambida que Guinness lhe dava, arrepiando todo seu corpo. 

Edward puxou os cabelos de guinness que olhou fundo em seus olhos.  
“o que você quer chupar agora?”

“você quer chupar meu pau?”

Guinness lambeu seus lábios, em seguidas beijou todo o abdômen de Edward, passando a mão por todo seu corpo, corpo que ele conhecia mais do que conhecia a si mesmo. O corpo de Edward se arrepiava inteiro ao toque de seu amante quando sentiu a mão de Guinness fechando entorno de seu pau, Guinness olhou nos olhos de seu senhor, do homem que amava e lambeu seus lábios, o pau de Guinness pulsava só de pensar em sentir o pau duro de Edward em sua boca, o criado olhou nos olhos de Edward correndo sua língua em toda a cabeça do membro enquanto o mesmo se contorcia sentindo sua boca em seu corpo. 

Edward sentia que poderia gozar apenas vendo seu amante engolindo seu pau daquela forma, olhando em seus olhos, claramente adorando tudo que ele estava fazendo com seu senhor. Guinness tirou o membro de sua boca lambendo todo o comprimento, em seguida engolindo-o todo de uma vez.

Edward segurou na base de seu pau o tirando da boca de Guinness “lambe” ao ouvir seu senhor, Guinness lambeu todo o comprimento de seu senhor.  
“chupe minhas bolas”. 

Guinness batia para seu amante enquanto enfiava as duas bolas do mesmo em sua boca. Edward gemia alto sentindo a língua macia de Guinness em suas bolas, naquele momento ele percebeu que logo iria gozar “chupe meu pau” “eu sei que você gosta”.

Guinness faminto pelo pau de Edward lambeu todo o comprimento e o colocou inteiro na boca, chupando vorazmente e ouvindo seu amante gemendo cada vez mais alto.

Edward puxou o cabelo de Guinness gozando tudo em sua boca, em seguida puxando seu pau e gozando por todo o rosto de seu criado que lambia seus lábios melados da porra de Edward. 

Edward puxou Guinness e o beijou apaixonadamente sentindo o sabor de sua porra na língua de Guinness. Edward se virou de bruços abrindo suas pernas e empinando sua bunda para Guinness.

“chupe minha bunda”.

Sem exitar Guinness enterrou seu rosto na bunda de Edward o fazendo gemer sem parar, empinando sua bunda e rebolando cada vez mais sentindo a língua de Guinness no seu cu, nesse momento o pau de Guinness já estava escorrendo, duro como pedra, implorando por um toque. Edward olhou para Guinness que estava se deliciando com a bunda de seu senhor “isso, lamba meu cu”.

Guinness apertava a bunda de seu senhor com toda sua força enquanto lambia desesperadamente o cu de Edward, que à essa altura estava revirando seus olhos o suficiente para arranca-los das orbitas. 

Edward se virou para seu amante lambendo o pau dele algumas vezes. 

“foda-me” disse Edward mandão como sempre.

Guinness enfiou dois de seus dedos na boca de seu senhor que os chupou como se sua vida dependesse disso, em seguida Guinness tirou os dedos de sua boca, beijando apaixonadamente seu senhor, sentindo suas línguas juntas, dominando Edward, aquilo lhe dava um tesão que ele nunca tinha sentido em toda sua vida.  
Guinness enfiou um dedo no cu de Edward que gemeu alto, seu corpo pedindo por mais, Edward empinava sua bunda se fudendo ainda mais no dedo de seu criado. Guinness enfiou mais um dedo abrindo ainda mais o cu de Edward que gemia cada vez mais alto. 

“foda-me”. 

“foda-me, Guinness”. 

“o que você quer?”

“meta seu pau em mim”.

“eu quero seu pau”.

Guinness enfiou outro dedo em Edward, que a cada dedo implorava por mais, ate que resolveu finalmente dar a seu senhor o que ele queria.

Guinness finalmente enfiou seu pau pulsante em Edward, sentindo seu senhor apertado em volta dele, ele sabia que tinha que esperar alguns segundos até que Edward se acostumasse com a intrusão de seu membro mesmo com seu desespero por qualquer movimento.

“foda-me” disse Edward mais uma vez.

“eu quero seu pau”.

“eu quero seu pau todo dentro de mim”.

Guinness imediatamente empurrou todo seu pau naquela bunda deliciosa, fazendo Edward gemer de prazer, era aquilo que ele queria, ele queria se sentir fudido, queria sentir seu amante o abrindo cada vez mais.

Guinness gemia no ouvido de Edward o excitando ainda mais, ele sentia o pau de Guinness entrando e saindo de seu cu cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais gostoso, ele empinava sua bunda sentindo mais do pau de Guinness entrando nele. Guinness metia seu pau até a base no cu de Edward que revirava seus olhos naquela deliciosa sensação.

“você gosta disso?” 

“gosta de fuder seu senhor?” disse Edward entre gemidos altos

“você é meu, Guinness”.

“seu pau é meu”. 

“fale”.

“meu pau é seu, senhor Mott” disse Guinness metendo com força no cu de Edward.

“eu vou gozar, senhor”. 

“ainda não”.

“eu quero cavalgar no seu pau” disse Edward se virando.

Guinness tirou seu pau de Edward que gemeu com a falta do membro de seu amante. Guinness se deitou de barriga para cima, em seguida Edward sentou-se nele sentindo todo o pau de Guinness dentro dele novamente. Ele jogou sua cabeça para trás gemendo alto com aquela maravilhosa sensação. 

“cavalga no meu pau, Edward” Disse Guinness apertando a bunda de seu senhor. Edward rebolava em seu pau, para frente e pra trás se fudendo em cada centímetro do pau de seu amante, ele gemia sem para com aquela sensação. Guinness adorava ver seu senhor se fudendo nele daquele jeito, morrendo de prazer em ter seu pau dentro dele. 

Guinness fechou sua mão no pau de Edward que estava duro e pingando a essa altura, Guinness passou seu dedo na cabeça melada do pau de Edward e o colocou na boca, lambendo cada gota da porra de Edward que ele tanto amava. Edward rebolava cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais rápido enquanto Guinness batia pra ele, ele gemia cada vez mais alto sentindo seu pau grande dentro dele e sua mão quente entorno de seu pau pulsante. 

“goze para mim, Edward”.

“goze por todo o meu corpo”.

“goze na minha cara”.

Edward enfiou seus dedos na boca de Guinness enquanto cavalgava, que chupava e lambia sem parar olhando em seus olhos, naquele momento Edward se deu conta do que estava por vir, ele gemeu alto, gozando gostoso por todo o peito de Guinness e um pouco em suas cara, Guinness lambeu seus lábios melados de porra enquanto seu senhor ainda rebolava seu cu em seu pau.

“eu quero que você goze, Guinness”.

“quero que goze dentro de mim”.

“me encha com sua porra” disse Edward alinhando seu corpo com o pau de Guinness, que nesse momento foi enfiado até a base no seu cu, naquele momento Edward sentiu os jatos quentes da porra de Guinness o enchendo completamente , ele caiu sobre Guinness exausto e ofegante, Guinness beijou sua testa “me ama menos que as pinturas?”

“você sabe que não”. 

FIM.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que tenham gostado, se gostaram, digam algo, por favor.


End file.
